


Where She Sleeps

by ZaphLeFay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AGED UP YURIO, Angry Yuuri, Ballet, But dont worry she will find love again, F/F, Fem yuuri, Genderbending, Heartbreak, Ice Skating, M/M, Sad, She doesnt take any shit!, humor?, maybe who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaphLeFay/pseuds/ZaphLeFay
Summary: Yuuri a principal dancer in russia comes home to hers and Viktors flat to a not very happy surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i know we all love victuri but i just had to write a cheating fic, we all secretly crave it! 
> 
> So hope you enjoy this its my first time writing a fan fiction so be gently and leave a comment if you enjoy!

Yuuri let out a sigh as she opened the door to her and Viktors flat, God she thought she walked silently through the living room to the kitchen today had been tough. She greeted the dogs softly, Viktors brown Poodle makkachin and her two beautiful dalmations Fūjin and Raijin. They bairly spared her a glance and continued sleeping.

She had been working to the bone these past few months as a principal dancer at Mariinsky Ballet for the winter performance of The Sleeping Beauty. She had some how landed the role of Aurora though she didnt now how she wasnt the best dancer at the company, the skinniest, the tallest, ‘oh God I have a double chin!’

‘Nope stop that your having a good day’ she pushed her anxistys away whilst continuting to look at herself in the fridges reflection. She suppose she wasnt to bad to look at straight long black hair currently styled in a tight pony tail, thin pointed features, arched brows complimented her almond shaped burgandy eyes, fullish lips but a little on the thin side in her opinion. 

‘Ah well’ and went to open the frindge to get to get dinner ready. Today was very spacial day she thought smugly. It was hers and Viktors 3 years aniversy. 

Their first meeting went rather embarrassingly she literally tripped right in to his lap! She still blushed bright red thinking about it! ‘Damn you Phichit’! But he was her best friend so she couldnt really complain... well maybe she can complain a little bit.

She met her best friend at University Detroit she was only part-time as she was dancing at The Ballet Detroit, but with their love for body art him with ice skating her with ballet they were fast friends. Also that one really drunk night, she still had flash backs of pole dancing, chicken wings, and getting chased boy stray dogs in their underwear. They came to the decision to be bffs and to never speak of that night again. 

It was his senior debue in the Grand prix so she came to support him when he made it to the Rostelecom cup in russia. They were talking backstage before the free programe when she tripped over his training bag that he oh so conveniently placed behing her and fell into THE Viktor Nikiforov lap! As you could say the rest was history. 

What followed was a whirl wind romance of love and passion. After his finaly skating season he retired and is now coaching Yuri Plisetsky. So she packed up and moved to St Petersburg and auditioned for Mariinsky Ballet and started a new chapter in her life. 

She hoped tonight they could have a relaxing romantic eveing the past six months had been tense with arguments and lonelynes with viktor spending more and more time at the rink with Plisetsky and her home late with rehearsal for the company. God she hated that name! Her and Yuri never got along to Viktors entertainment. It always felt like she was fighting for his atention when they were with Yuri.

Just as she was about to get the food out the fridge she heard banging from the bedroom. ‘That can’t be Viktor he said he wouldnt be home for another 3 hours’ as she checked the time. ‘Well I am home early today. ‘Oh shit what if we’re getting burgurled’! She started to panic, breaths coming fast as thoughts flittered through her brain. Yuuri was just reaching for her phone when she started to hear moaninng. 

‘What’? Her panicy thoughts coming to a sudden stop. Still not a 100% sure what was going on she crept through the hallway. The noises were coming from the master bedroom so she slipped through the hallway door conected to their walk closet. As she walked closer to the door that went into the bedroom she started to get a feeling of dread the closer she got. 

She was not prepared for the sceen she had just stubled upon. Still not really comprehending what she was seeing she stood there watching through the slits in the door as her fiance was on his knees fucking Plisetsky from behind. Her first thought as she started to get over the shock was ‘WHY WHY IS THIS HAPPENING’. Then the heartbreak came fast and furious hot tears trailed down her delicate cheaks. 

Next the anger and hate crept into her mind as she watch Viktor flip Yuri onto his back as he slow and passionatly fucked and kissed him. ‘Did i mean nothing him was this some kind of sick JOKE’! 

With the anger and hatred temperaly replacing the heartbreak shed deal with that when she was somewhere safe, she stood silently and watched the rest of the scene unfold. 

After they had finished their coupling she watched as they layed cuddling in the bed. It would never be hers again after watching that. Then they started talking. 

“That was amazing babe” Viktor signed blisfully.

“Mmm we could do this without sneaking around if you just got rid of the pig!” Yuri huffed snarkly but still snuggled into Viktors chest. 

“I know I know just one more month-“

Yuri got up onto one arm and leaned over Viktor “ you know everyone at the rink knows we’re fucking! Even some of are friends know! I dont know why you keep stringing her along its fucking painful to watch as she looks at you with love sick eyes, even the girls at the rink have started bitching about how oblivious she is!”

‘WHAT! Are friends new about this! How long has this been going on!’ More angry tears ran down her face as her fist shook with fury. 

Yuri sat up “when are you going to ditch her its been 6 months since we got together” ‘oh well that anwsered that question’ she thought spitfuly.  
“Just one month and shell be gone I promis you know she was only amusment till you were 18”. With that they slinked of into the bathroom.  
She stood there stone still. She could’nt believe what she just heard. She had never felft more humiliated and hurt in all her life. She stood there crying angry tears till she heard the shower turn on. The noise seemed to jolt her out of her frozen state.

‘I cant stay here’ was her first thought. As quietly and as fast as possible she grabbed a bag and stuffed clothes hap hazardly plus all her dancing gear she had the olening show in four days damnit! And money she could find. With that done she quickly walked down the hall to the living room to the front door she saw the dog bed with her baabies ‘ oh fucking fuck the dogs!’ She could still here the shower going with more moans coming from inside ‘oh god i feel sick’ she rushed to grabs another bag and as quickly as she dared gathered all the dogs stuff no way was she leaving her babies with those fucking bastards! 

Thanks the heavens makkachin is old she shouldnt notice the others leaveing without her. She gathered the leads clipped them onto to their colars put on her coat on stuffed here feet into her boots and calmly walked out the door dogs and bags in toe. 

She walked numbly to the elevater and went down to the parking lot every now a then tear would slip down her cheak. She calmly put the bags in the boot of her car and got the dogs into the back seat. Yuuri got behind the wheel and calmly got her phone from her purse and hit call.

Ring ring.

“hello?”

Like a flood gate had been opened she started bawling her eyes out. 

“Seung Gil” she choked out “can i stay with you please”.


	2. Chapter 2

Ring ring

“Hello?”

Like a flood gate had been opened she started bawling her eyes out. 

“Seung Gil” she choked out “can I stay with you please”. 

“Yuuri! What’s wrong why are you crying?” 

“Can I please stay at yours ill explain when i get there” Yuuri said through her sobs.

“Yeah of course drive save I’ll you soon ok?” 

Yuuri hung up the phone and stared down at her lap, hands gripping the steering wheel trying to get a grip on her emotion enough to drive. Her vision started darkening and her breaths coming quicker as the panic started to creep into being. ‘What am I going to do’ breath breath ‘where am I going to live’ breath breath ‘ was I not good enough... was I ever good enough, stupid, stupid STUPID!!

It was another 5 minutes till she deemed herself calm enough to drive. With a steady breath she started the car and pulled out onto the road as if on auto piolet she drove to her dancing partners flat. 

 

About 15 minutes later Yuuri arrived at Seung Gil’s apartment, she trudged to the elevator with her bags and dogs. It felt like hours till she heard the bing telling her she had made it to the correct floor. Arriving at the door she softly knocked. A couple seconds later the door was snatched opened with a worried looking Seung Gil behind. Just looking at his worried face and her calm facade collapse she dropping the bags and leads she ran into his chest and started sobbing uncontrollable. 

She felt heself being ushered to the coach in the spacious living room. Feeling the warmth leave she looked up to see Seung bringing her bags and dogs in before she felt him pull her to his chest again. 

After about 20 minutes the tears started coming less and less till only the occasional sniffle could be heard. They continued to sit in silence with the occasional pitter patter of dog paws and barks as they played with Seung's husky Nana. Yuuri had never been so grateful for the quiet as she started to get her thought and emotions back together. 

She felt the arm around her give her a reassuring squeeze. ‘What would I do without you Seung’. He was her first friend when she started at Mariinsky Ballet when everything was scary and new. He was in the same boat has her, moving from a different country only he was on his own where she had Viktor when he wasn’t working. They banded together to explore the new world around them through dance and laughter, drinking ‘oh god lots of drinking’. Of course they added friends to their little duo over the years from the dance company. She smiled faintly at the thought of her friends, but it was quickly replaced with a frown. 

She let out a loud sign and moved from the protection of Seung Gil’s arm so she could look at him. She felt Fūjin lay his head on her lap in support feeling his masters distress while Raijin and Nana lay down at their feet. With a fortifying breath she screamed out “VIKTOR’S BEEN FUCKING YURI PLISETSKY!” 

She thought Seung Gil's shocked face would have been quiet funny if she wasn’t so angry, though it quickly turned into a fierce scowl. “That blonde little shit that’s always hanging off Viktor?” he asked incredulously. 

With a burst of rage she stood up and began to pace as she raved “YES! I watch the whole thing Seung! THE WHOLE THING! And do you know what they said after!” She had to pause for a moment to wipe angry tears away, “ they sniff they were talking about how they had been fucking behind by back for 6 MONTHS!”.

“What did you do, did you confront them?” 

“No when they went into the bathroom I packed what I could got the dogs and left they didn’t see me”

...”Oh”

Yuuri flopped back down onto the couch she continued on bitterly “he said I was only amusement till Plisetsky had turn 18!” 

She was openly sobbing onto Seung gill's shoulder again “he was making fun of how everyone at the rinks knows they are having sex behind my back, and even some of our friends!” voice thick with tears. “You don’t think-

“No don’t even think that none our group would keep something like that from you” he said with conviction. She nodded along. ‘He was right they wouldn’t do that'.

She leant forward and berried her face into Fūjin fur “fuck I feel so humiliated and used”. Not knowing what to do Seung Gill awkwardly rub her back in what was suppose to be a soothing manner she felt like he was petting some kind of stray cat. The thought made her giggle a little bit.

As if sensing her thoughts he tugged on her pony tail playfully “come on let’s get drunk it'll help drown your sorrow and you can bitch a rave about Viktor as much as you want” he said with a sly smile. 

 

3 Hours Later

Giggling like a little school girl Yuuri poured another shot of Soju for them. Some how in their drunken state they had moved the couch cushions and blankets to the dancing space Seung had at the other end of the living room. Knocking back the shot she swayed slightly said with a slur to her words “did you know that he dyes his hair that grey colour” she could hear Seung’s snort of amusement “its true! Haha! I found the hair dye hidden behind the sink I asked him hehe and he completely denied it!” She looked down glumly at the bottle in her hand and took a swig “never did find it again should of swapped it for pink the dickhead” 

Seung Gill snorted with laughter and pulled her down into their drunken nest. Hugging the soju bottle to her chest she looked at Seung “what am I going to do I can’t deal with a breakup so close to the opening show”. She started getting tearful again so quickly took another swig out the bottle and past it to Seung. 

“You’ll stay with me stupid” Seung Gill replied sleepily. “Yeah ok” Yuuri muttered before passing out. 

“Ughhh” a tortured moan could be heard the next morning. Yuuri slowly opened her eyes but quickly decided against that when she was blinded by the light through the window. Slowly she turned her face away from the light and opened her eyes again. Blinking a few time she was met with the adorable site of Seung cuddling with Nana ‘ damn that’s just to cute.'

Grabbing her phone in slow pained movements she snapped a picture of the adorableness in front of her, then she notice she had quite a few missed calls and text ‘what the fudge?’ Closing her eyes again she tried to remember why she had gotten shit face drunk. It took her couple of minutes to remember the shit storm that was yesterday. Moaning in misery she buried her face into the cushions. ‘Fuck my life'. She was content to lay there and wallow in her misery but the dogs had other ideas as they wined and pawed at her clothes. 

With a fortifying breath she got onto her knees a blearily rubbed her eyes. ‘Good God feels like my head is being trampled'. With slow unsteady movements she stumbled to the kitchen to feed the dogs and get some much needed water. After that she wondered to the shower, stepping under the spray she felt her muscles loosen and started to relax. After finishing her business and getting dressed in simple pair of black jeans and cream knitted jumper, hair pulled up into a messy bun she walked back into the living room to find Seung cocooned in the blankets and the dogs waiting by the door. 

With a longing look at the sofa she gathered the leads and got ready to take the dogs on a quick walk. A look at the time showed it was only 8 ‘good I have 5 hours till we're due at rehearsal'. It was only a short walk to the local park grabbing a green tea on the way she plopped down onto a bench and watch the dogs run around. 

She should really think about what she’s going to do now, she couldn’t stay with Seung Gill forever shed had to find her own place, get her stuff out of the old apartment. Actually confront Viktor at some point, but the thought of doing that sent her anxiety on edge so she pushed the thought away again.   
‘This is probably not very healthy' she thought to herself. Yuuri was just about the go though some chorography in her head when she saw the last thing she wanted right now on the other side of the park.

On the other side of the park hand in hand was Yuri P and Viktor. Oh but they weren’t alone with them was Christophe Giacometti and Otabek Altin. She cursed her bad luck, ‘they must walk through here to get to the rink. ‘Damnit I can’t deal with this now'. If she was quick they might not see her. Quickly whistling to the dogs they bounded over she clipped on the leads and started making a hasty retreat out the park. 

A quick peak over her shoulder showed they hadn’t spotted her ‘good’ she thought until she caught sight of Makkachin stairing straight at them. ‘Oh shit no no no no don’t run over here, shit she’s running towards us'. With that last thought she started to book it out the park. Yuuri started it hear shouting behind but didn’t stop to look what was going.

‘Almost there' she chanted to herself as the main road coming into view. That was until she was roughly spun around to meet a pair of angry blue eyes. Feeling panic starting to set in she tried to pull away from the hand on her arm with little success, feeling their masters distress Fūjin and Raijin lunged at the offending body in front of them knock them to the ground barking and growling in his face. 

‘Oh my darlings so ready to defend me' she thought in admiration. That was till an enrage shout startled her “ GET YOUR FUCKING DOGS OF ME!!” Came from Viktor scared face. Rage and hurt coursed through her she looked down at Viktor's prone body. Tugging the dogs off him she delivered a swift and hard kick straight to the dick. She had know idea that kind of howl could come out a human she thought in amusement that was until she saw the rest of the guys running over. With a departing shout “ASSHOLE!” she turned around and sprinted the rest of the way home. 

Bursting tough the front panting she shouted “get up Seung we need to go to me apartment and get my stuff!”. Startled awake he shouted back “what the fuck Yuuri what’s wrong with you!” “no time to explain hurry up we need to get there before Viktor!” she shouted back throughing his shoes at him. Looking at her as if she was crazy he put his shoes and coat on and rushed to the car barely able to lock the door before he was dragged to the elevator. 

Once buckled in Yuuri peeled the car from the curb and drove as fast as she dared to her place. Seung had death grip on the door handle looking like he was going to be sick. Ironically she had to drive past the park a quick looked she saw Viktor still there “thank God he hasn’t left yet”.

Seung turned to were she was looking, looked back at her and said as calmly as he could “Yuuri what did you do”. She gave a nervous laugh and said embarrassed but slightly smug “well I saw Viktor at the park with Yuri, Chris and Otabek and tried to leave without them seeing me, then Makkachin started running over so I started running away, Viktor grabbed me and wouldn’t let get so the dogs attack him and pinned him down he started shouting I pulled the dogs got really angry and kicked him in the nuts called him an asshole and ran back to yours”. 

“Are you serious”

“Yep”

There was moment of silence it started with a short then turned into a full out laughter. She started at him incredulously “this isn’t funny! He probably knows that I know now!” he continued to laugh much to her annoyance. 

Pulling into the parking garage she ushered a still giggling Seung into the lift. “So I figured we would have to be quick and grab all my stuff and papers I wouldn’t put it past Yuri to do something petty like burn them” she muttered scathingly. 

“Do you have any furniture?”

“No that’s all Viktor’s but I’m taking the sheets and plates they were fucking expensive!” 

Unlocking the door Yuuri marched in and started bulling out a suitcase, duffle bags and a couple of box’s. “Here take some of these bags and pack the clothes and shoes” shoving him towards the wardrobe. Yuuri started in the bathroom making as much mess as possible ‘ooo that’s a good idea'. 

“Hey Seung don’t be afraid to make a mess in there!” She shouted through. Done with bathroom she moved onto the bedroom. It was painful to be in this room again so she has quickly as she could packed everything that she could think of. With that done she set the bags down by the front door. Looked likd Seung was done with his room too. “Ok grab that box and put in anything round the living room that’s mine that includes those brackets and cushions”. Grabbing a box of her own she moved to the kitchen. It only took her a couple of minutes to get grab everything she wanted. Placing the box with the other bags she did one last sweep picking up a couple of things she missed. 

With all stuff by the door it was quite pitiful how much stuff she had considering she had lived here for 3 years. “Come let’s go I kicked him pretty hard so they might come back”. They shared a giggle as they slipped bags onto their shoulder grabbed a box each and pulled along one suit case. Making their way briskly to the elevator the rode and loaded the car in silence. Sitting behind the wheel all Yuuri felt was a sad emptiness. She felt a reassuring squeeze on her arm. With a deep breath and a sad smile at Seung she started the car and started the drive home. 

They were waiting at a set of traffic lights when Seung made a strangled noise, alarmed she turned to look at him and he just silently pointed. Following his finger she let out her own strangled moan. Up ahead walking on the pathway was Viktor and his gang. “Urgh the gods have cursed me with bad luck I swear! Quick lock the door Yuri looks like he’s about to knife someone hopefully they won’t see us”.

The seconds the spent waiting for the traffic light to turn green felt like hours. Both keeping wide eyes on the group fast approaching. The light was turning amber and Yuuri was getting ready to pull away when they heard and enraged shout coming from Plisetsky who started running towards the car. “Oh shit” stepping her foot down on the gas she sped forward before they could reach the car and turning the corner. 

The silence was thick with tension. Seung sighed resignedly and muttered “you owe me a damn breakfast”. Yuuri just simply nodded and continued to drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Soo how was it did you enjoy it? Should i carry on? Leave comments i sould love to read feed back " )


End file.
